This proposed research is a phase of an ongoing investigation exploring the effects of environmental insults on the ability of rat cells and tissues to incorporate radioactive amino acids. The current focus will be to determine if the inhibition of phenylalanine incorporation in alcohol-treated rat spleen cells affects protein synthesis using polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Electron micrographs will be studied for ultrastructural cahanges in the alcohol treated cells. The effects of barbital on amino acid incorporation in rat spleen cells will be initiated and the data received will be compared with that of alcohol and acetylsalicylic acid treated cells.